Bustin' for SHIELD
by Lesbehonest69
Summary: Agent Carter has been sent forward in time for a top secret mission. She doesn't expect to meet a sexy ghost hunter- Jillian Holtzmann. Things heat up pretty quickly.


Business was slow at Ghostbusters Inc., which Holtzman supposed was a good thing, since it meant less spectral mayhem for the public, but it also meant she was bored. All the gadgets were in working order, all her chinchillas had been fed, and the other Ghostbusters had taken advantage of the lull in business and taken a few days off. Separately. So after tinkering with some spare parts for the better part of the day, Holtzmann decided she deserved a drink, and took herself to the nearest bar.

Holtzman stepped through the doors of "The Dirty Dancer" and scanned the room before approaching the bar and choosing her seat. The woman she sat next to looked over at the crazy haired blonde before looking across the rest of the bar and taking note of the fact that literally every other chair was empty. "Hi, they call me holtzman" Peggy turned back to the woman called Holtzman and saw that she was sticking out a gloved hand, asking for a handshake. "And i'm Peggy, lovely to meet you." Peggy had made her introduction and was eager to get back to her drink.

Holtzmann sidled up to her, chin thrust out and a smirk curving her lips. "So what do you, Ms. Carter?" She leaned her elbow on the bar, studying the other woman like a labrador drooling over a steak.

"I'm a journalist," Peggy replied. "I've been asked by my superiors to investigate reports of paranormal activity in the city."

"No shit!" cried Holtzmann, "It just so happens that I am a founding member of a paranormal research group. You may have heard of us. We're the Ghostbusters."

Peggy's eyes widened, and she looked at Holtzmann anew. "Are you really?"

"You bet your tight little ass I am," Holtzmann replied self-importantly.

Peggy laid a smooth, pale hand on Holtzmann's arm. "I'd love to interrogate you, if that's alright."

Holtzmann grinned at her. "Let me take you back to the lab. I'll show you where the magic happens."

Peggy followed Holtzman to the firehouse unimpressed with the building until she walked in and saw everything. Countless machines and gizmos of all kinds. She noticed the reception desk and asked about it. Holtzman glanced over, as if confused. "OH, yeah, that's just Kevins desk he's not here right now. Pretty sure he's out at a quilting seminar." Holtzman took Peggy's hand and led her up the stairs, stopping only to point at the fireman's pole and say "Check my pole." and winking. As they stepped into the lab Holtzman let go of Peggy's hand and gestured to the space behind her as dramatically as possible.

Peggy gaped as she gazed around the room. This technology was beyond her! Holtzmann watched her with no small amount of satisfaction.

"You made all of this?" Peggy asked incredulously.

"With my own two hands," Holtzman waggled her fingers at her. Peggy couldn't help but notice that for such a small woman, Dr. Holtzmann had remarkably long and sturdy fingers.

"You Ghostbusters, you're all women, correct?" she asked as she examined a strange, eerily glowing metal container.

"Hell yeah, baby!" Holtzmann answered, kicking one leg in the air as she raised her arms over her head.

"That's incredible," Peggy breathed.

"You're incredible," Holtzmann countered, almost aggressively.

They stared at each other, practically tasting the tension in the air.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Holtzmann asked huskily.

"I'm thinking I'd like to see you in action," Peggy replied with a coy grin.

Holtzman grinned back and began to make her way around the table until she was standing inches away from Peggy. Peggy watched as Holtzman looked her up and down without any subtlety. "I dig your getup, but it's a little old fashioned," Holtzman said while grabbing the bottom of Peggy's skirt, as if she was analysing the fabric. "It's not old fashioned!" Peggy pretended to be mad, but knowing the truth she couldn't help but giggle. Peggy suddenly grabbed Holtzmans waist and pushed her slightly, so that the back of her legs were touching the table. Peggy looked down at her, and it was clear that Holtzman had not expected that maneuver. Holtzman took advantage of her current situation and reached around Peggy's back, pulling her closer to her.

"Those high heels really work, huh?" Holtzmann said, throwing Peggy off-guard. "How do you mean?" she asked.

Holtzmann's hands slid down her back, tightening over her ass before continuing on down the backs of her legs. Holtzmann's fingers slithered slowly around Peggy's thighs, caressing the muscle beneath the nylon. "You have incredible legs," Holtzmann finally answered. Peggy couldn't take the tension anymore. She grabbed Holtzmann by the collar and pulled her mouth into hers. Holtzmann could feel Peggy's red lipstick smearing on her face, but she didn't give a shit. She was too busy grappling with Peggy's tongue in her mouth. Peggy hardly noticed when Holtzmann's hands came up to quickly and expertly unbutton her shirt, exposing the ample breasts encased within the oddly pointed bra. Then suddenly Peggy pulled away with a dramatic gasp, and her dark eyes burned into Holtzmann's, her hands making a death grip on Holtzmann's shirt. "Take me, Dr. Holtzmann," she commanded. "Yes, ma'am!" Holtzmann was all too happy to comply. In one smooth movement, she rotated their bodies and hurled Peggy onto the table, knocking over a few pieces of equipment. Peggy was breathless with anticipation, lying there on her back, her breasts heaving as Holtzmann reached under her skirt to remove her nylons.

Peggy sighed when she felt Holtzmans fingers run up her thighs. Holtzman planted a kiss on Peggy's neck and made a trail down to her collarbone, while simultaneously moving her fingers closer to peggy's inner thigh. "Wait, you need to catch up." Before Holtzman could ask what she meant Peggy had undone Holtzman's overalls faster than she could say excelsior! Peggy then kicked off her heels and slid her skirt down her legs. Holtzman couldn't help but wonder at the beautiful woman in front of her, but that wonder turned back into lust as soon as she saw the ferocity in Peggy's eyes. Holtzman slammed her lips into Peggy's and frantically began to remove both of their shirts. Peggy couldn't help but moan as the other girl slid her hand up to cup her breast.

"Jesus Christ, your tits are fucking incredible," Holtzmann groaned into Peggy's neck as one hand slipped beneath her to unclasp her bra. Peggy was surprised at the speed with the bra was removed.

"You've done this before," she acknowledged.

Holtzmann pulled her lips away from one of Peggy's firm, succulent nipples, "I'm a fuckin' pro."

Peggy groaned in agreement as she felt Holtzmann's slim fingers gliding up her thigh. Her index finger hooked around the waist of Peggy's underwear, sliding them tantalizingly down her legs and over her feet.

"God..." Peggy moaned when Holtzmann's lips made contact with her inner thigh, and her teeth gently nibbled the delicate skin. Her tongue began to explore every inch of Peggy, making her sigh with pleasure. She gasped as Holtzmann's tongue ran over her clit, again and again, filling her entire body with heat. Then Holtzmann brought a hand up, fingers gently probing around Peggy's opening. Then she entered.

"Fuck…" Holtzmann groaned as warm liquid gushed over her fingers. Peggy's fingers tightened their grip in Holtzmann's hair, and Holtzmann pushed deeper into Peggy, relishing the deep-throated moans it produced in the other woman.

"Oh fuck," Peggy gasped, only encouraging Holtzman to work faster. Holtzman focused only on Peggy; the sounds she was making, the way her fingers felt in her hair, how fucking sexy she was. Holtzman entered another finger, making Peggy moan even louder as she thrust her hips forward, prompting Holtzman to go deeper. Peggy felt the anticipation of climax come over her. She tensed and let out a loud moan as the pleasure washed over her, shaking as the bliss worked its way through her body. Peggy's face was an expression of pure ecstacy; Holtzman moaned knowing that she was the one who caused that. Peggy pulled Holtzman to her face and kissed her with the intensity of a burning sun. She flipped the other girl beneath her, and straddled her with her muscular legs, beginning to slowly grind her hips over Holtzman. "Jesus fuck," Holtzman swore, savoring the feeling of Peggy's wetness as she humped her. Peggy started to suck on Holtzmans neck, leaving what would be a few impressive hickeys tomorrow. She made her way down Holtzmans body only stopping to take off her bra. Holtzman moaned as Peggy swirled her tongue around her nipples, and was slightly disappointed when she stopped to continue downwards. When Peggy got to Holtzman's underwear, she grabbed the waistband with her teeth, and pulled them down her legs, before grabbing them and throwing them across the room.

"Damn," huffed Holtzmann, "If I wasn't hot before, I sure as hell am now."

Peggy grinned as she spread Holtzmann's legs apart, and her hands trailed smoothly down her thighs. Then, not taking her eyes from Holtzmann's, Peggy leaned down and slowly, deliberately, dragged her tongue up the length of Holtzmann's pussy. Holtzmann's whole body quivered and she let out a throaty moan. Peggy continued to lick her, the strokes of her tongue becoming faster and harder, Holtzmann's moans becoming louder and longer. Peggy slipped her tongue inside Holtzmann, swirling and stroking and tasting her. Then she moved up and up, lips and tongue working together to make Holtzmann mutter, "Fuck… _Fuck_. Fuck! F-uuuck!" Holtzmann's whole body quivered and jerked as her orgasm overcame her. Then she fell back, panting slightly. Peggy trailed her wet lips up Holtzmann's body, over her breasts, up her neck, and finally to her mouth.

"Wow," Holtzmann breathed, "And I thought bustin' made me feel good."


End file.
